The goal of this investigation is to elucidate the mechanisms for the biosynthesis of asparagine-linked glycoproteins in the lactating bovine mammary tissue. Specifically, studies will focus on: 1. Structural characterization of lipid-linked oligosaccharides. 2. Isolation of lipid-linked oligosaccharides by high pressure liquid chromatography and their examination as substrates for glycosyltransferases. 3. Preparation of polyisoprenylglycosides for examination as substrates for glycosyltransferases.